Object
by PennyTheFuckingWise
Summary: This is my first story, so no flames plz : The general has come back for Flippy! Will they defeat him and free Flippy? Not good at summaries O.O warning: FxF and hints of HxP and GxS
1. Chapter 1

This is my first HTF fanfic, so bear with me ^^" Also, my English isn't that good, so I'm sorry in advance for bad grammar.

I don't own HTF!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was a sunny day in Happy Tree Town, the birds were singing, Pop was taking Cub out for a walk, a normal day.  
Or so everybody thought.

Cuddles, Lumpy, Toothy and Flaky were playing soccer on the playgrounds when they suddenly heard a large bang that made the earth shake.  
'Wow, what the hell was that?!' Cuddles yelled surprised while he got Lumpy back up.  
Toothy shook his head, 'what could have caused such an explosion?' Flaky was trying to locate where the sound came from.  
'Uh... I, I think it came from the direction of Flippy's house..' she stuttered.

By the time they got there the fire brigade was already trying to extinguish the firy remains of Flippy's house.

'Flippy! Are you alright?' Cuddles yelled worried. He didn't spot the mintgreen bear yet, but he felt he was there in the crowd. Flippy came towards them, a bit upset at the loss of his house. 'Hi Cuddles, hi Toothy, hi Lumpy, hi Flaky...' he said, 'I'm fine. But I'm afraid my house isn't.'

Flaky watched how the fire brigade finished with extinguishing Flippy's house, avoiding eye contact with him.  
'H-hi Flippy...' she stuttered, blushing a bit.

Lumpy clapped his hands, 'FIREWORKS!!!!!!' He laughed a bit maniacally and ran up towards the house while everyone facepalmed.

'Hey, uh.. Good luck...' Toothy said before running off, disappearing in the crowd.

'I guess everyone is still afraid of me, huh?' Flippy said, looking a bit depressed.

'Well... Yeah but, that's understandable, right? I mean, you're very nice when you're in your normal state, but when you're flipped out...' Cuddles said nervously. Flaky nodded.

Flippy smiled. 'Yeah, I know.'

They watched how everyone left now everything was okay again.

'Well, thank you for keeping me company, guys. I have to go to town now. I need to buy a tent or something.'

'You can stay with me if you want.'

Flaky quickly covered her mouth, astonished by her boldness.

Flippy and Cuddles stared at her, surprised that the little porcupine could be so bold.

'Ah, but I don't want to cause you trouble, Flaky.' Flippy said when he overcame his surprise, 'Really, I'm fine with a tent. I'm used to worse.' He laughed a bit nervously.

Cuddles smiled. 'I'll let you two be.' He quickly ran off.

Flippy and Flaky watched Cuddles ran off, silenced.

'I-I really mean it, Flippy... You can stay with me for as long as you want.' Flaky said blushing a bit. Flippy wasn't convinced. 'But Flaky... What if I flip out? I don't want to hurt you.'

Flaky shook her head, 'I'm really fine with it! Besides, I will come back to life, won't I?'

Flippy smiled, 'Okay, if that's what you want. And then I won't be lonely for a while.'

Flaky smiled happily and took his paw, dragging him with her.

xXx

'Well, here we are... It isn't much but...' Flaky said, nervous again.

She lived in a big hollow tree. It was painted in a pale pink and the windows were painted white.

She opened the door and let him in first.

Her living room wasn't really big, but it was very cosy.

'Uhm... Y-you can take the bed Flippy... My bedroom is down the corridor on your left. There's only one door so you can't miss it...'

Flippy shook his head, 'I'm a guest here, Flaky. I'll sleep on the couch, I really don't mind.' He smiled at her.  
She smiled back. 'Uh, okay. Well... It's already evening, so... I'll bring you some blankets...' She ran off to a closet, pulled out some blankets and gave them to Flippy.

'Good night Flaky.' he said smiling while he lay down on the couch.  
Flaky smiled back, 'Good night F-Flippy...'

While Flaky retreated to her bedroom Flippy's smile faded. What IF he flipped out and really hurt Flaky?  
He didn't think he could bear to hear her scream again, like the previous times He woke up.

'No! I won't let him take me over again!' Flippy firmly said to himself.  
Suddenly he smiled again. It was really nice of Flaky to let him stay with her for the time Handy is rebuilding his house.  
He really liked her, maybe that was the reason he could snap from his flipped-out-self when she screamed.

This was going to be a great time. Flippy fell asleep, with a smile stuck on his face.

Little did he know about shadowy figures who invaded Happy Tree Forest, passing over the boundaries of Happy Tree Town.

The biggest one chuckled. 'I've finally found you, Flippy.' He grinned, 'This time you won't escape from me...'

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, end of this chapter. I hope you liked it so far O_O

Again, sorry if my grammar isn't that well... T_T

And Flaky doesn't falter, she's just nervous ^^

Also, I warn you for my beloved crack pairings in the next chapters (Handy x Petunia + Giggles x Splendid xD)  
bear with them, I just think they're cute together xD

Reviewers will receive a cookie ^^ flamers will be killed by Pennywise The Dancing Clown ^^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again ^^ I'M ALIVE!!!!!!!! =D *dances around*  
My crazy friend didn't found me ^^

Anywho, here's chapter 2 :) Again, be nice, it's my first fanfic x'D

I don't own anything in here! HTF ╘ Mondo Media

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

'AAAAAAAH!!!!!!'

Flippy woke up, wondering who screamed at first. He scanned the living room, everything seemed okay. Everything was dark, but he was used to this thanks to numerous missions at nighttime when he was still in the army.

'FLIPPYYYYYYYYYYY!!!'

Flippy finally realised that it was Flaky who screamed and bolted towards her room, quickly drawing his bowieknife.  
'FLAKY!! Are you alright?? What's the matter??' He yelled before storming into her room.

Flaky stared at his bowieknife, eyes wide open. 'Uh-um... I-I had a n-n-nightmare...' She stuttered.  
Flippy stared a few seconds at her before putting his bowieknife away.  
'You scared me, Flaky. I thought someone attacked you.' he sighed while Flaky climbed out of her bed.

'I'm sorry Flippy... B-BUT I WAS ATTACKED!!' Flaky yelled suddenly, clinging onto him.  
'Eh, w-what?' Flippy stammered blushing. Flaky nodded, not noticing she made Flippy a bit timid.

'IT WAS A GIANT CHICK!!!!!' She cried, still clinging onto him, 'I-IT WANTED TO EAT ME A-AND THEN IT'S MOTHER CAME AND SHE KILLED ME WITH HER BEAK!!!!!!!' Flippy sighed, 'Again a chickendream? Why are you afraid of them anyways?'

Flaky stared at him, 'But they're scary...' Flippy smiled at her, 'Are you okay now?' Flaky nodded hesitantly as Flippy quickly turned around to exit her room.

He didn't get very far however, as he suddenly felt two arms around his waist and someone clinging onto his back.  
'D-DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!!! THEY'LL COME BACK TO FINISH ME!!!' Flaky cried desperately.

It took her a few moments to realize what she was doing and when she did she quickly released him, her face redder than it originally was.

'S-sorry, Flippy...' She said, still blushing while he turned around.

'Alright, I'll stay with you Flaky.' He said smiling, also blushing.  
Flaky smiled happily and climbed onto her bed, pulling him with her.

'Thank you Flippy. With you here those evil chicks won't try to eat me!' She said smiling bravely.  
Flippy chuckled, 'I doubt they can win from a warvet like me'  
Flaky smiled again before falling asleep, not noticing that Flippy sighed worriedly.

XxX

The sun rose like it did everyday, coloring the sky gold, pink and purple. The birds were singing and Lumpy ran from the killerturtle while trying to deliver the mail.

Giggles stepped outside, smelling the scent of the flowers from her garden. She sighed happily, today was going to be a great day! She just felt it!

That is, until she was hit by a strange black iron ball that almost hit her brains out of her nose.  
Still dazed by the hit she tried to look better what hit her.

'Eh? ...' She muttered, 'what's this?'

She didn't have much time to think about it, because it exploded before she could determine that she was hit by a bomb.

The town was filled with screams as more bombs fell, crushing skulls and exploding with a loud bang.

This, of course, caused Flippy and Flaky to wake up.

'Huh? W-what's happening?' Flaky asked sleepy, not quite getting that they were all in serious danger.  
When she didn't get a response she looked at Flippy, 'Flippy? Oh God...'

She backed in the bed, noticing how Flippy's eyes widened at his flashbacks.

'Flippy, FLIPPY!!!!!' She screamed in his ear, trying to wake him up from his nearly flipped out state.

'Meh?' Flippy murmured, 'Huh? Wh-what? Explosions'  
His eyes widened again as he realised the town was being bombed by an unknown enemy.

He grabbed Flaky's paw and jumped out the bed. 'QUICK!! Stand under the doorpost!!!' He yelled at Flaky.

Flaky obeyed him, scared but also worried about everyone. Suddenly she felt a shock: her box!

'Flippy-' she started, panicking but Flippy motioned with his paw that she must be quiet.

'Hush, Flaky! I'm trying to determine where-' He stopped as he saw Flaky's teary face. 'Flaky? There's nothing to be afraid of, I'm with you now.' He said, trying to comfort her with his voice.  
But Flaky shook her head, 'M-my box... It, it's still under my pillow!' She said, crying.

Flippy sighed, but before he could reply he saw in a flash that a bomb would explode near Flaky's house and quickly warded her off.

With a loud bang the bomb detonated, causing the windows to explode.

Flippy quikly pulled out a piece of glass out of his arm before turning to Flaky.

'Are you okay?' He asked. Flaky nodded but was still crying.  
'Is that box that important for you?' He asked, loud enough to come over the sound of the explosions all around town.  
She nodded, but before she could ask what he was going to do he ran back into her room.

He pulled the box from under her pillow and quickly rejoined Flaky under the doorpost.

'Here you go.' He said as he gave the box back to her. Flaky hugged the box, happy to have it back.

Suddenly the explosions stopped and there was only a disturbing silence to be heard. Flippy gestured that Flaky should stay where she was as he carefully walked to the window, trying not to step in the various pieces of glass on the ground. He ducked and looked out of the window, carefull so the the enemy could only see his barett if they'd concentrate.

Flippy froze, this couldn't be. It was impossible for THEM to find him here, or that was what he thought.  
He ran over to Flaky, not minding the pieces of glass anymore.

He held her paws, his face close to hers. 'Flaky! You guys don't know me, okay'  
Flaky was surprised, 'what?' She asked, too shocked to hear the motion outside.

'Please! None of you all know me! If they ask you if you guys know me, you tell them I always avoided contact with everyone! Please, tell them that, it's for your own safety!'Flippy looked so desperate that all Flaky could do was agreeing. Flippy smiled, 'Thank you...'

He gave her a loving hug before he ran back into her room and jumped out of her window.  
Flaky was astonished by this. She's never seen Flippy like this before.

She ran outside, she wanted to know what was happening to Happy Tree Town, where she loved to live even when it all got messy...

She wasn't the only one to stand on the street, everyone who's survived the explosions stood there, talking, not comprehending what happened or why it happened.

Suddenly a large group of soldiers walked into town. They were all blue tigers.  
Some pulled a large kannon forward, all of them were armed with guns and some even with grenades.

Everyone hold their breath when their general stepped into vieuw. His left hand was replaced by some kind of steel hooks and his left eye was gone. He held a megafone.

'I'M VERY SORRY FOR THIS INCONVENIENCE, RESIDENTS OF HAPPY TREE TOWN.' He spoke through the magafone,  
'WE DIDN'T MEAN TO BOMB YOU. THE KANON STARTED ON IT'S OWN... WE DON'T WANT TO cAUSE YOU ANY HARM. WE ONLY WANT A CERTAIN PERSON TO COME WITH US.'

'And who might that person be?' A beaver asked. He didn't have hands and he wore a belt with all kinds of tools. His hardy helmet almost fell off his head but he didn't seem to mind it.  
'Well?' Handy asked angrily.

The tiger general put his megafone away. 'Tsk, tsk. I don't like that tone, sir.' He snapped his fingers and 2 of his men pulled out a blue female skunk out of the audience. A flower decorated her hair and she wore an air freshener around her neck.

Petunia screamed and tried to get away from her attackers. Handy ran over to them, trying to help her but he was stopped by another tiger soldier. Handy tried to hit him at first, but then realized that he didn't have hands anymore and gave his trademark frustrated look.

The soldiers brought Petunia up to the tiger general, who was trying to smile friendly to her.  
'Hello young lady. May I ask you if you know a person named Flippy?'

Petunia quickly glanced at Flaky, who was trying to get her attention without alarming the soldiers.  
Flaky gestured yes and no, hoping that Petunia would get the hint and she smiled relieved when Petunia briefly nodded.

'Well, yes but...' She said, acting cool. The general's smile faded.  
'But what?' He asked.

Petunia continued, 'We didn't really know him. Not even Lumpy, who is his neighbour. Right Lumpy'  
Pentunia looked desperately at Lumpy, while everyone wondered why she involved HIM.

Lumpy, who wasn't paying attention, looked at Petunia. 'What?' He asked.

Petunia tried to stay calm, something she had trouble with, 'Did you know Flippy very well Lumpy?' She asked while she mimed 'no'.

Lumpy didn't understand it for a minute, but he suddenly shook his head, 'Naa, he was always inside. He's no fun'  
Everyone sighed relieved, they didn't know what was going on but they knew that the general wasn't a good person.

The general smiled again. 'Well then, seems like I have to try it another way'  
He grabbed Petunia and threatened her with his hooks.

'FLIPPY!! I know you're here you bastard! Come here or this girl dies a horrible death. And we can do this over and over again, I know that death doesn't really exist in this town!' He yelled angrily.

Handy gave the soldier who held him a headbutt and ran towards them, so angry that he couldn't think anymore.  
But before he could reach the tiger general and Petunia he was shot in the stomach by a soldier.

'HANDYYY!!!!' Petunia yelled, crying.

'WELL?! ARE YOU COMING OR NOT?' The general shouted, enjoying handy's pain.

'OKAY, here I am! But don't hurt anyone from now on!

The general turned around and smiled at the person who had just entered the stage. 'Ah, Flippy. Finally we meet again. I told you I would get you, even when you fled to the end of the world'  
Flippy stared up at the general, his eyes full of hate.

The general snapped his fingers again and ten soldiers ran up to Flippy, threw him to the ground and chained him.

Flaky stared at this, almost crying again when she saw how they hurt Flippy. She hold her box closer.

'Well, that's it. Oh, yes. I almost forgot to mention we stay here for a while. We need to train my new pet.' The general laughed at his remark as he, his men and Flippy went in the direction of Flippy's house.

Flaky still couldn't believe what was happening. They couldn't threat him like this! Like he's a thing, an object without feelings!

Without even bothering to turn around the general snapped his fingers one again and the sunlight disappeared with a loud bang.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

End of chapter 2 ^^"  
I based this story on the events of WAR Journal (Kapow)  
Oh, and in the next chapter I'll tell you what's in Flaky's box ^^ And the next chapter will contain some torture O_O AND Evil Flippy will finally emerge x3

I hope you like it so far, if not.... Well.... You don't have to read it ^^ Reviewers will receive a cookie ^^ flamers will be killed by Shion Sonozaki ^^ (How I loooove my nicknames xD) 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTERRRRR 3 ^^ Just so you know, Flippy isn't my nr 1 fav ^^ (Handy is xD the little sadist x3 )  
But Flippy is my sec ^^ (GOOD Flippy btw ^^ I'm one of the few people who likes Good Flippy more then Evil Flippy :/)

I still don't own HTF, HTF (c) Mondo Media ^^

I only own the story I guess...

This chapter is also based off Double Whammy part 2 ^^

WARNING: this chapter contains (mild, hard, depends on you I guess) torture.

_________________________________________________________________

Slowly Flaky's eyes opened.  
She vaguely saw the contours of a white room, she smelled a strange odeur, like she was in a hospital...

But she WAS in a hospital? What'd happened?

'Uh...' She muttered, still puzzled.

'Ah, you've woken up. Good, then it won't take the others long to wake up.' the doctor said.  
Flaky was relieved to see that Sniffles was the doctor, and not Lumpy.

Sniffles smiled, 'Do you remeber what happened, Flaky'  
Flaky shook her head and watched how Sniffles walked around the room.

'What happened, Sniffles?' She tried to get up, but she sudden felt a sharp pain in her chest so she lay down again.  
Sniffles looked at the porcupine, trying to formulate his thoughts well so she would comprehend the situation.

'Oww... What happened?' A weak voice asked. It was Cuddles, bandaged up from head to toe.  
'Oh good, now the only one to wake up is Handy.' Sniffles said, nodding delighted, 'Sorry, but I have more patients thanks to our dear general. I only want to explain the situation once.'

Flaky and Cuddles nodded, both hoping that Handy would wake up soon.

Luckily, it didn't take him too long to wake up.

'Meh? W-what happened?' the beaver asked, still groggy.

Sniffles chuckled, 'Almost everyone who wakes up asks me that. Well, now that everyone in this room is awake I can finally explain what's happened while you guys where well... Dead.'

Flaky gasped, 'DEAD?' Sniffles sighed, 'When the general, his troops and Flippy left the general bombed the town one more time.'

Cuddles frowned angrily, 'WHAT?! Why???' He wanted to get up but was immediatly pushed back by Sniffles.  
'C'mon, you saw him smile at Handy's pain, remember? He's just a sadist.'

'How can you be so calm about this?!' Handy yelled, rubbing his stomach with his stumps.

Sniffles sighed again, 'It is how it is, now if you let me I'll tell you what's happened and what is going to happen.'

Cuddles, Handy and Flaky quiet down and were all listening to Sniffles now.  
'Finally. Now, don't interupt me, I want to get this over'  
Flaky nodded and gestured that they were listening.

'Okay, the general and his troops made Flippy's house their HQ. They've repaired it so they could use it. We all know why they wanted his house as a HQ right?' The others nodded, they all knew Flippy's house was stocked with instruments of torture and weapons dating from the war.

'I have a theory why they want Flippy,' Sniffles stated, 'And I believe that I am correct.'

They didn't notice that someone was listening at the door, and that that someone was holding something.

'I believe they want Flippy as a weapon.'

Flaky gasped, 'WHAT?!' Cuddles stared in shock at Sniffles, but Handy chuckled.  
'How are they going to pull that off? Evil Flippy destroys everyone, including his alies. It's not possible to'  
'Didn't you hear the general, Handy? He was going to train his new pet! Who do you think that is?' Sniffles snarled.

'Oh...' Handy muttered, not knowing what to say anymore.

'B-but how are they going to do that? I mean... It's Evil Flippy... And I don't think Flippy will let them control him'  
Flaky said hopefully.

Sniffles shook his haid, 'I know he's been through a lot, Flaky. But If you torture someone for a very long time.  
I think even Evil Flippy will surrender to them, not wanting to go through that pain once again he will obey them...'

'Precicely.'

They all turned their heads to the door, where the general stood, accompanied by two of his soldiers.  
'Well, aren't you a smart one, anteater.' the general said, grinning.

'Where is Flippy?!' Cuddles asked angrily.  
'In the basement of his own house.' The general said, baffling the others with his honesty.

'H-HEY!! T-THAT'S MY BOX!!' Flaky cried when she recognized the item in the generals paws.

The general chuckled, showing the box to everyone, 'Well, now you mention it. I wanted to ask whose box this is. But now I know, thank you, dear.'

Flaky tried to be brave, 'A-and why do you want to know the owner of this box?' 'Ah, you all told me you didn't know Flippy very well, am I correct?' The general asked, not expecting an answer.  
'Well, you see, I really doubt that.' He continued smiling.

'And why?' Handy asked, furious. How could this general act so calm?!

The general opened the box, taking something out of it and causing Flaky to gasp again.  
'I believe this is yours?' he said mockingly to Flaky, showing her a picture of Flippy, Cuddles and her, all laughing at the camera.

'Isn't it cute? Well, I certainly think it is.' The general said, putting the picture away, while Flaky and Cuddles stared at him, afraid of what was going to come.

The general continued smiling, which really crept everyone out, even his soldiers backed a bit.  
'It's not very nice to lie, young lady'  
'It's not very nice to go through someone's stuff.' Flaky quickly covered her mouth, stunned by her own dare.

The general laughed, 'No, I guess not'  
But when he stopped laughing he looked terrifying.  
'Seriously now. What is your exact relationship with him?' He asked, coming closer to her bed and threatening her with his gaze.

'They're just friends!' Cuddles yelled, desperately trying to help his friend, 'The two of us are the only ones to really hang out with him!'

The general turned his gaze at Cuddles now, 'I didn't ask you, I asked the little porcupine.' He said, his tone sugar-sweet.  
'She has a name!' Sniffles said, but he shut up when the general stared at him.

'What have you done to Flippy?!' Flaky asked, really worried as the general smiled again.  
'Well, I'm training my pet. But, it doesn't want to cooperate, so I had to punish it.' he said, his smile turning into a grin.

'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM???' Flaky yelled desperately, while Cuddles, Handy and Sniffles stared at her. They've never seen her like that before.

The general grinned at her, 'Are you sure you want to know, Flaky'  
Flaky was surprised, how did he know her name? He hadn't asked her.  
'Ah, yes... You must be surprised I know your name, right? Well... When I looked at the picture in your precious little box more attentively I noticed that Flippy wasn't really looking at the camera.'

'Eh?' was all that Flaky could say.  
The general continued, 'He was looking at you.'

'A-at me?' She said, blushing a bit. Lucky for her that she was already red so the general didn't notice that.  
'Yes, and he's also blushing a bit, or so it seems to me. You understand that I was curious: who was that little porcupine?  
So, I asked Flippy'  
The soldiers chuckled and the general's smile was truly sadistic now.

Even Handy was truly worried now, what the hell did they do!  
Sniffles was the first to say their thoughts out loud, 'What the hell did you do?!' He asked, shocked.

'Well, lucky for us that he's chained to a rack. His pain must have been so unbearable that he would have attacked us, even when he wasn't flipped out.' The general said, enjoying their anger.

'WHAT DID YOU DO?!' Cuddles yelled at him.

'He didn't want to tell us your name, deary, so I had to force him. Aren't electric cables fun?' The general laughed.

Flaky's face was so pale that she looked pink, 'W-what? '  
'I let a few of my soldiers wip him a bit with electric cables. However, it still took him 5 minutes to tell us your name.  
He must really like you to protect you.'

Flaky felt her tears coming up, Flippy'd tried to protect her? Even when they did such a thing to him?

'He's really stubborn,' The general continued, but now irritated, 'He just doesn't want to let out his Evil side.'

'What? I-is he protecting Evil Flippy?' Handy asked, dumbfounded.  
'Of course he is,' Sniffles said furiously, 'He knows what the general is planning with Him!'

The general sighed, 'Indeed, but I don't think he's going to persist that attitude'  
The general laughed again before walking to the door again, gesturing that his soldiers should follow him.

Handy opened his mouth to say something, but Sniffles gestured that he must be quiet.

They stayed quiet for ten minutes or so before Sniffles said something again, 'I knew it. Poor Flippy'  
Flaky was crying, she still couldn't believe Flippy'd tried to protect her.

Suddenly someone stepped inside the room, they all turned to the new person and sighed relieved when they saw it was Petunia.

'Why are you so relieved that it's me?' she asked surprised. She brought a few boucquets of flowers.  
'Sorry, Petunia. We thought that it was the general again.' Cuddles said, still sweatdropping.

'The general?' Petunia asked dumdfounded, 'Why would he be here'  
'You guys tell her, I have other patients...' Sniffles said before bolting out of the room.

Petunia looked at the three remaining persons in the room, 'Can someone tell me what is going on'  
Handy told her everything while Cuddles tried to comfort Flaky, who was still crying.

'Poor Flippy!' Petunia cried out when Handy was done talking. She shook her head in disbelief.  
'Yeah...' Handy said.

'So, Handy... H-how is your stomach?' Petunia asked, blushing.  
'Oww, ehr... Good, I don't feel the pain anymore!' Handy laughed nervously, also blushing.

While Handy and Petunia were talking Cuddles got out of bed, trying not to groan in pain, and sat down on Flaky's bed.  
'So... What IS your relationship with Flippy, Flaky?' He asked, speaking softly so he wouldn't disturb Handy and Petunia.

Flaky sniffed and schrugged her shoulders, causing Cuddles to sigh irritated.  
'C'mon, Flaky! I'm your friend, aren't I?' He said, smiling again.

'I-I don't know... We're friends I guess, but...' Flaky said, not knowing what to say.  
'But you have feelings for him other then friendship?' he asked her softly.  
Flaky bit her lip, but then nodded, 'Yes...'

They stayed quiet for a while, but suddenly Flaky cried again, 'I just can't believe he went through that just to protect me'  
Cuddles smiled at her, 'Maybe he feels more for you too'  
Flaky looked him in the eyes, 'You think?' She asked quietly, tears rolling over her cheek.  
Cuddles hugged his friend, 'I know it, and whatever they do to him, I'm sure he'll be okay.'

Flaky cried against his chest as Cuddles felt guilty for lying to his friend.  
What person could be okay after torture?

xXx

BENG! Flippy winced at the sound, but the chains prevented him to move.  
He tried to keep himself from flipping out, but he didn't know how much longer he could bear it.

Suddenly the door of his basement opened and the general stepped in.  
'Any progress?' He asked a soldier with a gun.  
'No sir, but I don't think it's going to take long sir.' The soldier replied, firing his gun again.

'You said that two hours ago!' the general said irritated.  
The soldier chuckled nervously, 'Yes sir, but... Now I'm sure, sir'  
'I hope so.' The general said.

Two more soldiers fired their guns, Flippy winced again.  
He couldn't hold it any longer, and so the general noticed.  
'Well well, looks like our friend IS almost through.' He smiled.

He stood before Flippy, smiling friendly at him.  
'Hello, Flippy. How are you?' He asked, his tone sugar-sweet again.  
Flippy ignored him, trying to stay concious.  
The general frowned and slapped him, 'Answer you little shit!'

Flippy looked him in the eyes, 'I'm fine, thank you.' He said.  
'See, that wasn't so hard.' the general said. He punched Flippy in the stomach with his steel hooks.

Flippy's eyes widened, the colour of his eyes turning from black to yellow.  
'Ah, I see. You still remember our little fight.' The general laughed as Evil Flippy tilted his head and growled fiercly.

'And now, we're going to have a little fun...' The general said, grinning.

__________________________________________________________

Okay, this was mild, next chappie will contain more tortue ^^"  
oh yes, with torture I also mean emotional torture ^^ ..... Poor Flippy (  
Sorry for bad english! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 ^^ I honestly don't know how many chapters I'm going to write O_O + the ending will be an open one O_O so readers can choose if they want a crappy sequel or not ^^

HTF (c) Mondo Media

The next episodes are an inspiration for this story: Double Whammy part 1 + 2, WAR Journal (Kapow!)

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Evil Flippy growled as he ineffectively tried to break his chains, this of course amused the general.  
'Well, I see you're as fierce as ever, my young friend.'

Evil Flippy stopped trying to break his chains when he recognized his voice.  
'Well, if it isn't the general,' He said with a husky voice, 'Long time no see. Still like pizza?'

The general snarled and he rose his paw to hit Evil but he quickly calmed down.  
'I was trying to summon you, but your good side wouldn't let me. Isn't that impolite?' He said, smiling.

This caught Evil of gard, 'What'  
'You see, I really don't like the way we lost the war. So, I thought we could start it over'  
Evil grinned, 'Ah, I get it, so you want me to win this war for you?' The general smiled,  
'That was the plan'  
'And what if I don't want to fight for a loser who can't even win from me while I can kill as much as I like in this town?' Evil said, grinning.

'Ah, yes... I was afraid you wouldn't agree... I'm sorry, Flippy...' The general said, acting like he was sorry about something.  
Evil stopped grinning, 'What are you talking a'  
But before he could finish his sentence he felt a paralizing pain in his chest, accompanied by the cold feeling of steel hooks.

'Oww, I'm sorry. Now, that didn't hurt, did it?' The general said, grinning madly.  
His clothes were drenched with Flippy's blood.

Evil gritted his teeth, trying not to scream in pain.  
'T-that didn't hurt at all, you bastard... Is that the best you've got?!' He snarled.

The general pulled his hand back, still grinning.  
He snapped his fingers and 2 soldiers holding electric cables began wrapping them around Evil's chest.

'Let's see if you like electricity...' He snapped his fingers again and the soldiers plugged the cables in, electrocuting Evil Flippy.

'UGGH!' Evil almost cried, but he held back his tears and screams. He wasn't a weakling like his counterpart!  
'It isn't a high voltage, but it's high enough to really hurt you, isn't it?' the general said, grinning like the madman he was.  
He snapped his fingers again and the soldiers unplugged the cables.

'Well'  
'Ugh... Never!'

The general smiled, 'You can't persist forever, Flippy. And we've just started'  
'I'm not weakling like you!' Evil spatted angrily.  
The general laughed mockingly, 'Of course...'

Suddenly he stabbed Evil's rightarm with his hooks, 'Opps, sorry.' He laughed.  
Evil's eyes widened as he screamed in pain.  
'Aww, c'mon, now that didn't hurt, right?' The general laughed maniacaly, while he kept stabbing Evil's arms.  
'WELL'  
'N-NEVER!!! NOT FOR A WEAKLING LIKE YOU!!!!!!'

xXx

Flippy couldn't bear the screams Evil let out. Since he knew he existed he came back here every time he flipped.  
It was a pitch black room, without windows or doors, not even furniture. Only the voice of Evil and his victims'  
screams could be heard.  
How much he tried, he could never escape, unless Evil let him. Or when Flaky screamed.  
Since he realized that he liked her more then a friend her screams allowed him to escape from this place,  
imprisoning Evil Flippy once again.

But Flaky wasn't there, he couldn't escape, he couldn't help Evil. Even tough he hated him he didn't wish him this!  
He wondered how much longer Evil could bear this, because he wasn't really concious he couldn't feel the pain his body felt, but he could imagine the pain and it made him wince.

And what was the general planning to do with Flaky? How did he know about her? Why did he want to know her name at all costs? Was she okay?  
All questions he didn't knew the answers of.

Suddenly the screaming in the background stopped and the silence that followed frightened Flippy.  
What's happened? Evil couldn't be dead, if that was the case he would be pulled back to conciousness.  
Suddenly he heard the general speak again, he asked his question again.

...

Why didn't Evil answer? Surely, it must have been painful, but... Evil wouldn't surrender that fast, right?  
He would rather die, right?  
Right?!

Flippy was shocked when he heard Evil's voice again, all weak from the screaming, even tired...

"What if... I... Agreed..." Flippy heard.  
'No... NO!!!' Flippy yelled, desperately trying to find a way out of the place he was trapped in.

"If you're a good boy and listen to me then this won't happen again, Flippy. Well?" Flippy heard the general say,  
his tone sugar-sweet again.

'EVIL, NO!! DON'T BELIEVE HIM!!' Flippy yelled desperately.

He suddenly felt the room shake, he was going to be pulled back into reality.

Suddenly everything went black as a terrible pain hit him.

xXx

Flippy woke up moaning, the pain was unbearable.  
'Good morning, Flippy. So your Evil side is back to sleep? Aww, well it was a tiring day for him.' The general said mockingly.

'W-what did... He answer? ...' Flippy asked, gritting his teeth in pain.  
The general grinned, 'I've tamed my pet.' He said, enjoying Flippy's shocked expression.

xXx

Flaky had left the hospital for a few hours now. She sat in her chair staring at her fireplace, as she was hoping that Flippy would knock the door and come in to ask her if she wanted to play.

The curfew was 6 PM, so she couldn't go outside to do something now.  
She douldn't even visit Cuddles, who was still in hospital. She hated doing nothing, but what else could she do?  
Thinking about Flippy? What were they doing to him? Was he okay?  
She hoped so, but she knew he wouldn't be okay.

Being wipped for 5 minutes with electric cables, would it hurt so much? Was 5 minutes a long time or a short time?  
She didn't know, and frankly, she was happy not to know much about torture.

She sighed, she couldn't stop thinking about him. She was really worried, and it seemed like she was one of the only ones to be worried about Flippy.  
Many people blamed him. Like he could help a madman and his troops were after him?  
She was very sleepy, but she didn't want to go to bed. Maybe the general would come in to kill her in her sleep.  
She knew it was a ridiculous thought, but still... She couldn't shake it off her.  
... She was so sleepy, but she couldn't fall... Asleep...

xXx

When the sunlight hit her closed eyes she woke up.  
'Muh... D-did I fall asleep after all?' She muttered. She heard the birds sing, she saw that she hadn't closed the drapes last night, so she could see the sun shining over Happy Tree Town. It looked so peaceful that she almost cried.  
She wasn't hungry, so without a breakfast she went out. There was no one, the streets were desolated.  
Well, except for a few soldiers.

She walked over to the playgrounds, at first sight there was no one, but then she was Russell, he sat on one of the swings.

'Hi Russell.' She said quietly, sitting on the swing next to his. Russell turned his head so he could see her,  
'Hi Flaky...' His face was pale, he really looked sick.  
'What's the matter? Well... Apart from the fact that Happy Tree Town is infested with enemy soldiers...' Flaky said,  
laughing nervously.

Russell shook his head, his pirateshat shaking back and forth.  
'I-I don't know if I should tell you this... I've seen a lot of things, being a pirate but... I had to puke.  
Really...' He seemed disgusted.  
'What? Is it something you've seen?' Flaky asked, curious.

Russell sighed and looked at Flaky with his good eye, 'I've seen Flippy... They weren't guarding his garden, and.  
You could see his basement through a grid...'

'WHAT?! How is he?! I-IS HE OKAY?!' Flaky shrieked, 'TELL ME RUSSELL!!' She jumped of the swing and shook Russell back and forth so his hat fell off. 'TELL MEEEEE!!!!!!!!!'

'OKAY, OKAY, I'LL TELL YOU!! STOP SHAKING ME!!' He yelled. Flaky quickly let go of him.

'He... Was covered in blood... And it was all his bood...' Russell really was disgusted now, 'His arms are one wound... Just like his stomach... But, that in lesser extent'  
Flaky's face was pale, they'd really hurt him.

'I overheard their conversation for a part. I didn't stay there because... I really had to puke...' Russell looked sorry.  
'I understand, Russell... W-what did they say?' Flaky asked, feeling sick too.

'It seems like Evil Flippy surrendered. The general was threatening Flippy with... You'  
Flaky was shocked, 'W-with... Me'  
'If he didn't cooperate and didn't let Evil Flippy free when the general wanted he would... Really hurt you,  
before his eyes... And he could have meaned that in many ways, Flaky...' Russell said.

'  
'Flaky?' Russell asked, worried about because of her expression.  
'We have to help him.' She said firmly, catching Russell of guard.  
'Uhm... Yeah, but... How?' Russell asked, perplexed.  
'Dunno, but can we help?' They suddenly heard, they turned around and saw Cuddles, Handy, Petunia, Giggles and Lumpy.  
'Do you really want to help?' Flaky asked, 'B-but it's going to be dangerous!'

Cuddles smiled at her, 'Of course! Flippy is my friend'  
'His good side is very sweet, and besides... It's just terrible what they're doing to him!' Giggles said.

'I want to help too! ... But... I won't get dirty, right?' Petunia said.  
Handy smiled at her, 'I won't let you get dirty, Petunia.' He said, blushing a little.

'I WANT TO HELP TOO!! I WANT TO HELP TOO!!' Lumpy yelled happily.

Russell smiled too, 'YARR! I'll help too, Flaky!'

Flaky was stunned at first, but then she smiled at her friends.  
'Okay, guys. Let's rescue Flippy!'

'... Who's Flippy?' Lumpy asked, causing everyone to facepalm.  
'You can stay here, Lumpy...' Cuddles said.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well, that was the end of this chapter ^^ The armstabbing scene is recognizable for Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni fans ;)

I hope you liked it, and sorry for the crappy chapterending, not good at endings x'3 Reviewers will get cookies!! ^^ 


	5. Chapter 5

OMG xD CHAPTER 5!! xD I wrote 3 chapters in 1 day?? xD

Like we say in dutch: IK BEN GOE BEEEEEZIG!! OOK AL ZEGGE ZE VAN NI!! xD (I'm doing good, even when they say I'm not)

HTF STILL isn't mine ^^"  
HTF (c) Mondo Media

Saving Private Flippy ^^

______________________________________________________________________________________

'Okay, how are we going to pull this off?' Cuddles asked no one in particular, 'I mean.  
They're soldiers, what do we know about rescuemissions?'

Lumpy raised his hand, 'I KNOW, I KNOW!!' He yelled while everyone looked at him irritated.  
'What is it, Lumpy?' Giggles asked irritated.  
'We just knock on the door and go inside!' He said matter-of-factly.  
Everyone facepalmed.  
'Lumpy, that's a terrible idea!' Petunia said angrily, 'This isn't a game Lumpy! Go play somewhere else!'

Lumpy began crying and everyone sighed, at this rate they would never free Flippy.  
'Uhm... Maybe you can stay on the look-out, Lumpy...' Flaky said, 'Can you handle that? No soldier must overhear our conversation.'

Lumpy saluted her, 'AYE AYE, SIR!!' He ran off, giggling happily.

'Good one, Flake!' Cuddles said, and he hit her back approvingly. Flaky giggled,  
'thank you... But can we now try to think of a plan?'

'Maybe Lumpy's idea wasn't that bad...' Handy said thoughtfully.  
Everyone stared at him.  
'What?' Petunia asked in disbelief, 'B-but... You can't just WALK in their HQ! That's insane!'

'Maybe not, the grind isn't guarded!' Russell said, 'We can take it off, go inside, silence the guard, steal his keys, free Flippy and then escape through the hole'  
Giggles cheered happily, 'Yes, that could work! Hey, maybe we should get Splendid'  
Cuddles sighed irritated, 'Why? We already got Lumpy out of the way, then we have to get rid of another clutz!'

Giggles stared angry at him. 'Splendid is not a-' 'Calm down, everyone!' Petunia interrupted, 'But... If we have to go through a ... Then I would get... Dirty? ...' She begain panicking and Handy wanted to calm her down by hugging her, but then realized he didn't have hands anymore and gave his frustrated look.

'Calm down, Petunia. You can also stay on the out-look. Just begin humming our song when you spot a soldier.' Russell said smiling at her, which caused Handy to look angry to Russell.

'Okay!' Petunia said happy to have a duty which couldn't get her dirty.  
She noticed that Handy wasn't happy at all so she smiled at him and hugged him, 'Aww... Don't be mad, Handy!' Handy blushed fiercely, not knowing how to act.  
The others quickly looked the other way.

Flaky looked at them for a split second, wondering if she could ever do that with Flippy.  
'Uhm... Okay... So, now we have a plan... Can we please execute it?' She asked quietly.

Petunia released Handy, 'Ah, of course!' She giggled a little nervously, still blushing. Handy however looked statisfied, he smiled happily as he hummed the Happy Tree Song.

They went to Flippy's house, noticing that it WAS poorly guarded. As quitly as they could they ran over to the grind, hoping that Flippy still was there and that he was alone.

'Oh, wait!' Giggles whispered, 'Who is going to knock out the guard? And where are we going with Flippy?  
They'll search our homes'  
'I'll knock out the guard,' Russell whispered back, 'But you have a point. What are we going to do with a wounded Flippy?'

'There's a treehouse in Happy Tree Woods. Only I know where it is, so he'll be safe there. I'll explain the rest later, let's go now! Before someone comes in the basement!' Cuddles whispered promptly.

They took off the grind and they jumped in the hole that rested. Russell landed first, as he had to knock out Flippy's guard.

The soldier watched the door, not noticing how Russell crept closer. Russell knocked him out with one swift blow and quickly stole his keys.

Cuddles, who came after Russell, took the keys over and freed an uncouncious Flippy.  
'Wow, he's heavy!' He whispered surprised as he caught Flippy.

The girls carefully pulled Flippy out of the hole and helped Russell and Cuddles climb up.  
They put back the grind and ran off towards the woods, gesturing that Petunia should follow.

'Lumpy! Go back to your house!' Giggles yelled at Lumpy when he wanted to follow them.  
'Giggles!' Flaky whispered alarmed.  
'Oh, sorry...'

Cuddles ran first, showing the way while Russell and Flaky carried Flippy.

They ran deep into the forest, but suddenly they saw the contours of a wooden shack.

'I thought it was a treehouse?' Handy said puzzled, while Cuddles chuckled in response.  
'Sorry, I should have said that the name of the shack is The Treehouse.' He said smiling.

'Don't worry, I maintained it pretty well.' Cuddles said as he opened the door.

The shack consisted of two rooms, a living room with a little kitchen in it, also containing a small bed.  
The other room probably was a restroom. It was painted in soft green colors, while the furniture was painted in a dark green.

Russell and Flaky lay Flippy onto the bed while Giggles searched the drawer in the corner of the room for bandages.

'Nice place.' Russell said impressed. Cuddles thanked him with a smile.  
'My secret hide-out. Well... I guess it's not secret anymore, but...' He laughed nervously.

'I've found a first-aidkit!' Giggles yelled happily, running up to the others with a white box in her paws.  
'I'll help you, Giggles!' Petunia said. Giggles looked surprised up at her best friend.  
'What? But the blood will get you dirty.' She said, raising her eyebrows.  
Petunia giggled nervously, 'Yeah... But I can wash it off, right?'

They started bandaging Flippy up.

'So... What now?' Flaky asked, trying not to look at Flippy.  
'A few of us should take shifts,' Cuddles explained, 'Two persons go to the forest to gather let's say mushrooms. One really gathers them and the other takes care of Flippy.'

'That's a good idea!' Handy said, 'Maybe you're not as dumd as you look like, Cuddles'  
'... Thank you?'

'Okay, I'll go with Cuddles.' Flaky said, 'Petunia, Giggles... Will you'  
'We'll go as a pair, right Giggles?' Petunia said cheerfully.  
'Right!'

'That's enough people, or else they'll suspect something.' Russell said, 'Altough I really want to do more'  
Flaky smiled at him, 'If it wasn't for you Flippy was still in that horrible basement, Russell.  
Thank you! And you've helped too, Handy! Thank you. But now you should go home, before you get in trouble...'

'Ah, wait Handy! I'll go with you!' Petunia cried out, 'I'm done, so... Can I come'  
Handy smiled happily, 'Of course! C'mon!' Petunia ran up to him and pulled him with her.  
'Get well soon, Flippy!' They yelled before bolting out of the room.  
Russell chuckled and followed them, 'Bye everyone'  
Giggles ran after Russell, 'Bye!' She yelled before closing the door behind her.

'... What should we do now?' Cuddles asked, 'Make dinner'  
Flaky stared at him. 'WHAT? I'm hungry... And I'm sure Flippy's too when he wakes up'  
'Uhm... Is there any food in your refrigerator?' Flaky asked, going over to the little kitchen while Cuddles sat down in one of the chairs.

'There should be.' He answered, relaxing.

Soon the room was filled with a delicious scent of pancakes.

'Flaky, it's 2 PM. Pancakes?' Cuddles asked her, raising his eyebrows.  
Flaky almost dropped the pan. 'IT'S ALREADY 2 PM?!'

'Yeah, I've just said that.' Cuddles said laughing.  
'Oh well...' She said. She'd never have guessed that it was already this late. 5 more hours before she has to be home. She hoped Flippy would wake up before they had to leave.

She gave Cuddles a plate with a few pancakes, he thanked her and started eating.

'Awen't wou wowing fwo eaf?' He asked her with his mouth full.  
'Swallow, Cuddles'  
Cuddles swallowed a big gulp of pancake and repeated his question: 'Aren't you going to eat?'

Flaky shook her head, but took a plate with pancakes and went over to Flippy's bed.  
'Seriously, Flaky. Eat at least one...' Cuddles said, worried about his friend.

Flaky sighed, took one pancake of the plate and quickly ate it.  
'There. See? Now you can feed Flippy when he's woken up.' Cuddles said smiling to her.  
Flaky smiled back at him and sat down on the bed, next to Flippy.

They were quiet for a few minutes, but the silence was broken by a quiet moaning.

'Ugh... W-where a-am I? ...'

'FLIPPY!!' Flaky cried out, happy to see he's woken up. 'Flaky? ...' Flippy tried to sit up, but he was softly pushed back. 'You should rest.' Flaky said, smiling despite her tears.

Flippy smiled back at her, 'You're save'  
'Hi, Flippy.' Cuddles said, walking over to the bed, 'You should eat. Flaky made some delicious pancakes at 2 PM'  
Flaky hit him softly against the back of his head, 'Shut up, Cuddles'  
Flippy chuckled weakly, 'Have you guys bandaged me up'  
'Naa, Petunia and Giggles have. Russell and Flaky carried you to my hidden shack while I lead them all. Oh,  
and Handy helped too! Perfect Handy.' Cuddles said smiling.

'... You guys have freed me? '  
'Yes, we have! And dude, you're HEAVY! I almost call it a good thing you've lost so many blood'  
'CUDDLES!' 'What? I've said ALMOST, Flaky.'

Flippy looked worried and sat up, despite Cuddles' and Flaky's protests.  
'You shouldn't have done that! If he catches you he will'  
'Kill us, we know. He'll torture us to death over and over again.' Cuddles said irritated,  
'Please, we've heard it over a thousand times now.'

'This isn't a joke, Cuddles!' Flippy spat, gritting his teeth at his pain, 'He won't only kill you,  
he'll... He'll'  
Flippy shut up when he felt two arms around his neck, pulling him in a hug.  
'Relax, Flippy. You're safe now.' Flaky whispered to him.  
Flippy started crying, 'That's not it, Flaky... What will he do to you when he discovers you helped me escape?  
He won't kill you... He'll do something far worse then that... I'm sure of that!'

Cuddles smiled, but now more understanding, 'Don't worry about us, Flippy. We'll take care of you AND we'll keep ourselves safe. Just focus on recovering'  
Flippy shook his head, 'I've got to leave town. I've stayed here too long, that's how they could track me down.'

Flaky hugged him more lovingly, 'Don't leave Flippy... Please don't'  
He felt her tears falling on his shoulders, now feeling realy guilty he hugged her back.  
'I won't,' he sighed, 'I promis.'

Cuddles smiled at the two. 'Well? Aren't you going to eat? I'm pretty sure that they're still delicious when they're cold.'

Flippy smiled and began eating while Flaky watched him happily. They'd rescued him AND he would stay with them.  
She felt like she couldn't be happier.

xXx

The general on the other hand wasn't happy. At all.

The soldier cried out in pain as he hit the wall.  
'So... You're telling me Flippy has escaped?' He asked, not masking his rage anymore.  
'Y-y-y-y-yes s-s-s-s-sir...' The soldier said, wincing in fear.  
'And you didn't even SEE the people who helped him?' The general yelled at the poor soldier, kicking him furiously.  
'N-NO SIR!!' The soldier exclaimed.  
The general snapped his fingers again.

'N-no... PLEASE, FORGIVE ME!!' The soldier yelled desperately, but he was quickly silenced by the gun shot.

'Burn his body. And then search for Flippy and his assistants!' He yelled at his terrified soldiers.  
They quickly dragged the body of their dead comrade outside as the general kicked a cable out of his way.

'I'll find you, Flippy! EVEN IF I HAVE TO BURN DOWN ALL OF THIS PATHETIC LITTLE TOWN!!!!'

xXx

Flaky ran through the streets, they'd left Flippy sleeping and Cuddles was already home. She hoped she would reach her house in time. If they caught her outside during curfew... She didn't even dare to think about that.

When she was inside she sighed relieved. She scolded herself for leaving too late.  
It wasn't very fun to hear what Flippy went through, but she was strong. She couldn't believe someone could be so... Savage.  
But she had to go to bed, in the morning she was going to the woods with Cuddles to take care of Flippy.  
She smiled. He was safe, and he would stay with them. Everything was okay now...

xXx

The following week everything went as planned, a pair went to the forest to pick mushrooms or flowers and one of them took care of Flippy while the other one picked the stuff they needed.

Flippy was recovering well and could already walk. He didn't show any pain and always smiled at his nurses.

Everything was okay.  
That is, until the soldiers searched the forest.

That morning Flaky and Cuddles wanted to enter the forest but they were stopped by a soldier.  
'Sorry, but we want to pick flowers in the forest.' Cuddles said smiling, but the soldier shook his head.  
'You'll have to wait until this evening. We're searching the forest now.'

Flaky gasped, but Cuddles quickly guided her the other way, thanking the soldier for the information.

'They'll find him!' Flaky yelled crying at Cuddles when they were far enough.  
'We'll return this evening, Flaky. Don't worry.' Cuddles said, trying to mask his own worry.

xXx

That evening, at 6 PM Flaky and Cuddles ran to the shack. When they opened the door thet saw that everything was a mess. Flaky started crying. They must have founded him! There was no other way.

They went home, sad, worried and desperate.  
Cuddles tried to comfort Flaky, but she didn't even hear him. She softly said good-bye when they reached Cuddles' home and she went home crying quietly.

She quickly entered her house and she turned on the lights, not noticing that someone sat in her chair.

'Hi, Flaky...' Flippy said, standing up and startling Flaky.  
'FLIPPY!!!' She yelled and she quickly ran over to him to hug him.  
He smiled and tightly hugged her back.

'How did you escape?!' Flaky asked, not letting him go.  
Flippy smiled, 'I may have been a terrible soldier at first, but I got better. I heard something creeping around and I quickly got out of the shack and climbed into a tree. Lucky for me tiger soldiers aren't the smartest ones'  
Flaky smiled, but it faded a little when he let her go.

'I'm sorry Flaky. I can't keep my promise.' He said, smiling sadly.  
'Eh?' Flaky said puzzled, 'Why'  
He gently touched her cheek, 'Don't you see? Eventually they'll find me, Flaky. And you'd better not be near when they do'  
Flaky shook her head fiercely, 'NO! Just stay here!' She lay her head against his chest.  
'Why did you come here if you were going to leave anyway?' She asked crying, 'Why, Flippy?'

Flippy tilted her head and kissed her softly on the lips.  
Flaky was shocked at first, but then got into the kiss and kissed him back.

Flippy let go of her and smiled at her, 'I couldn't leave without telling you that I love you'  
Flaky's heart jumped upon hearing that.  
'really?' She whispered, hugging him once again.  
Flippy smiled and hugged her back, a tear rolling over his cheek, 'Yes, I really mean it.'

They stood like that for a few minutes, but then Flippy released her and smiled sadly at her.  
'Bye, Flaky...' He said before walking over to her door.

He didn't get very far however.  
He fell to the ground when he was hit by something heavy and warm.

It took him a few moments to realize that it was Flaky.

'Don't go! N-not yet! Finally we know that we both love each other and t-then you're going to l-leave'  
She said crying.  
Flippy turned over so he could see her face, with her still lying on him.

'Don't leave... Stay...' She said, looking him in the eyes.

'One night... Please...' Flaky lay her head down on his chest, blushing.

Flippy just watched her for a few seconds, 'A-are you sure'  
He asked softly, like he was trying not to scare her.

Flaky nodded, tilting her head back up to show him her smile.

He stood up, picking Flaky up as they went to her bedroom...

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

...

Just so you know, I'm not very romantic.  
Wow, I'm proud of myself! I didn't made the end pervy!! :D

... Okay, ehr... Small hint I love Handy xD And I know there isn't much humor in this fic ^^"

Anywho, this fic is coming to it's end ^^ I think maximum 3 more chapters ^^

And then you guys can choose: Sequel or your imagination ^^

Reviewers will receive a cookie!! ^^ 


	6. Chapter 6

FINALLY is open again and just now I've seen that A/N isn't clearly seperated from the chapterrrz :(

So now I'll use a different method ^^

I also want to thank my reviewers :D -hands out cookies-

Annywho, here's chappie 6 :)

Again: HTF (c) Mondo Media!

Btw: I'm not going to write down pervy stuff xD (= lemon) sorry xD

cCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCc

When Flippy woke up, he didn't realize where he was at first. That was until he saw Flaky sleeping next to him of course.  
Flippy smiled at the sleeping Flaky but then grabbed his dogtags from the ground, as well as his jacket and barett.

He quickly dressed himself and tried not to wake Flaky as he went to her living room.  
He erased every evidence that he was at her house an cleaned the room a bit. He searched for a broom and when he found one he lay it next to the sleeping Flaky, hoping that she would get the hint.  
He then went outside, quitly closing the door behind him and disappeared into the night.

xXx

Flaky didn't know why she woke up at first. She heard a door being shut quietly and she immediatly got up.  
'Flippy!' she said a little scared, as she wanted to nudge him awake.  
When she noticed the only thing lying next to her was a broom she was surprised. Why did he lay a broom here?

She jumped out of her bed, noticing that the room was cleaned up and she got it. In order to erase traces he had cleaned the room a little bit. Now she had to finish the job so it wouldn't be suspicious.  
She sighed, she had hoped that he would stay until morning. But then again, the longer he stayed, how higher the risk that they would find him.

She tried not to think about him or about the previous night, it only made her sad.  
She didn't know why though, it had been wonderful. Maybe the fact that she may never see him again made her feel depressed.

She kept on cleaning everything, the dandruff that fell off her quills on the floor was already wiped out by Flippy.  
She smiled, cleaning her house helped her to orden her thoughts.

She had lost track of time a long time ago, the only room that still needed cleaning was her bathroom.  
Flaky just was getting the proper products out of one of her cabinets when someone knocked the door.

'Eh? Who could that be?' she wondered out loud, walking over to the door.  
She couldn't help but gasp when she saw that it was the general, accompanied by 4 of his soldiers.

'Good morning, Flaky.' The general said, smiling friendly at her.  
'Uh... G-good morning, sir... W-what is the reason of your unexpected visit?' Flaky asked him, trying to keep her calm.

'I was wondering if we could see your house,' the general said, still smiling, 'Maybe Flippy is hiding here'  
'O-okay... B-but wipe your feet... I just finished cleaning.' Flaky said, as she stepped aside to let them in.

It took but a few minutes for the soldiers to inspect the house, when they came back they shook their head.

'Ah. Okay, I'm sorry for the inconvenience, dear. We have to inspect every house.' The general said, a little bit surprised.  
Flaky quickly shook her head, 'Ah, no no. Not a problem at all! And thank you that you kept my house clean'  
The soldiers greeted her and left her house, waiting on the streets for their leader.

The general was observing Flaky attentively.  
'What?' She asked, he made her nervous. In a bad way.  
'I don't know... You look different... Anyhow, I'll be on my way. Good day to you'  
She nodded and as soon as he was outside she closed the door, relieved that he had left.

xXx

The following days the soldiers inspected the whole town, but they didn't find a trace of Flippy and it annoyed the general to no end.  
How hard was it to find a GREEN bear in military outfit?! Okay, it had took him years to locate him, but still. He'd at least found him!  
His weakling soldiers made him sick. What had he done to be stuck with such broddlers?!

He wasn't the only one to be sick though, Flaky wasn't feeling well neither.  
Especially in the morning, that was the time she puked her guts out.  
When she talked about it with Cuddles he adviced her to go to the hospital. 'You never know,' He shrugged, 'Maybe you're rotting from the inside out.'

Flaky certainly hoped that that wasn't the case.  
At the hospital Sniffles had token some of her blood to test it, it would only take a few hours so she sat home. She hoped that she didn't have caught something bad.

xXx

Back at the hospital she saw Nutty lying in a bed, covered with bandages but he still managed to giggle.  
'The general is losing his patience. He questioned Nutty about the whereabouts of Flippy but he didn't answer 'correctly'...' She heard behind her back, startled she quickly turned around.  
Sniffles smiled at her, 'Sorry, Flaky. Follow me, I have the results.'

Flaky followed him, she was very nervous. She didn't like hospitals.  
Sniffles opened a door and let Flaky in before he closed the door behind him.  
'I-is it bad, Sniffles?' Flaky asked him nervously.

Sniffles smiled and he shook her hand, 'Congratulations, Flaky. You're going to be a mother'  
Flaky stared at him, 'I-is this a joke?' 'Of course not!' Sniffles said laughing, but he quickly stopped laughing when he heard a thud.  
Flaky fainted and lay on the floor.

'... Should've seen that one coming...' Sniffles muttered as he filled a bucket with water and splashed it on her face.  
Flaky coughed and woke up, she sat up and stared up at Sniffles.  
'It's true?' She asked, still not sure.

'Of course it is,' Sniffles said irritated, 'Why would I lie to you'  
'Sorry...' Flaky said, shocked about the news.

'Well, congratulations, Flaky.' They suddenly heard.  
Sniffles and Flaky glanced at the door and saw the general standing there, smiling.  
'G-general!' Flaky muttered surprised, 'What are you doing here?'

'Ah, I was strolling around town when I saw the hospital. I thought: maybe I could pay the sick and wounded a visit'  
the general said, still smiling at them.  
'How very nice of you.' Sniffles said infuriated. He hated the arrogant general with a passion, and he wasn't the only one.

'I know. But it's not enough to congratulate the mother-to-be, right? Who is the father? It's only polite to congratulate him as well'  
Flaky was shaking, but she quickly restrained herself. She had to be brave!

'I don't remember.' She plainly said.  
Her worries increased as the general laughed, 'Yeah right. But I have an idea who it might be, dear.'

'Who?' Flaky asked, faking curiosity.  
'Maybe Flippy?' the general said, his smile slowly turning into a grin.  
Sniffles stared at the little game, not knowing what to say.

'T-that's ridiculous!' Flaky shouted, trying to mask how nervous she was, 'I haven't seen him since you guys imprisoned him in his own basement'  
'Foolish porcupine,' the general snarled, 'You didn't seriously think that you could hide it forever, did you? We've found one of your quils in the shack in the woods! And it was covered with dandruff! And we know Flippy hide in that shack after his escape!'

The general snapped his fingers and immediatly fice soldiers came in and captured a frightened Flaky.  
'Finally you can be usefull,' the general said grinning at her, 'We'll lure Flippy out with you as bait.' 'You can't do that!!' Sniffles yelled as the soldiers pushed Flaky out of the room with the general following them,  
'I won't let you'  
'Oh, now I'm truly scared. Then I'll have to stop you.' the general said, he closed the door before Sniffles could storm out and he locked it, 'Try stopping me now.'

'Sir, do I have to gather the townsfolk now?' a soldier asked, saluting his general.  
'Yes.' the general replied, 'Make sure everyone is at the square in 30 minutes'  
The soldier saluted and ran off.

xXx

Half an hour had passed and everyone had gathered at the square, wondering what was going to happen.

'Why are we here anyway,' Handy said irritated, 'I don't plan on standing here too long. I've got work to do'  
Petunia giggles nervously, 'Calm down Handy. I don't think it will take too long...'

'Here you guys are! I was searching for you!' they suddenly heard and as they turned around they saw Cuddles and Toothy running towards them.  
'Hi Cuddles, hi Toothy.' Petunia greeted them and Toothy smiled at her, causing Handy to look irritated at him.  
'Have you guys seen Flaky?' Cuddles asked worriedly, 'She isn't home and she isn't here neither!'

'No, sorry Cuddles.' Petunia said, while stomping Handy for being jealous again.  
'Oh look! The general is there!' Toothy said surprised, pointing out to the middle of the square.

'Again accompagnied by his bodyguards...' Handy muttered grinning.  
Suddenly Cuddles let out a gasp, causing everyone to look at him.  
'Cuddles, what's the'  
'FLAKY!!!' He exclaimed, shocked to see his friend standing next to the general. She didn't look too happy.

'I've gathered you here so you can all see what happens when you don't want to cooperate with me.' the general said through a megafone, 'If one of you moves he or she shall be shot to death.'

It was very quiet, everyone was wondering what was going to happen to the frightened porcupine.

The general smiled and offered Flaky his megafone, 'Don't you have something to say, dear? You know what you have to say, right'  
Flaky nodded, taking over the megafone. She hoped he would hear it.  
'HEEEEELP!!!' She screamed through the megafone, her plee for help echoed through the city.

The general took his megafone back and hit her with it, 'Other line, little shit'  
'No!' Flaky said firmly, 'I don't care what you're gonna do to me! I won't lure Flippy'  
The general smiled again, but there was something beastly to it, 'Okay, as you wish'  
He snapped his fingers and a soldier rose his gun, ready to shoot Flaky, who braced herself.

Suddenly they all heard someone humming the superhero fanfare, and something blue flew over the heads of the stunned heads of everyone.  
'SPLENDID!' Giggles shouted happily, waving at her beloved superhero.  
Splendid grabbed Flaky before she was shot and he put her down in the middle of the crowd.

'Well, if it isn't the famous superhero Splendid.' The general said before laughing like the madman he was.  
He snapped his fingers again and his soldiers all took aim with their guns, ready to shoot everyone.  
But Splendid didn't let them, he lasered the soldiers, causing guns to explode along with the soldiers carrying them.

The townsfolk attacked the remaining soldiers, encouraged by Splendid.

Flaky looked all around her, barely noticing the chaos. Suddenly she ran towards the middle of the square, she had to stop the general! He couldn't escape!

When she arrived there however, the general was nowhere to be seen. Was she too late? She only saw people fighting.  
But then she felt someone grabbing her arm, she turned around to see who it was and she was stunned to see it was the general.

'You will dearly pay, little porcupine!' he snarled, he looked downright terrifying, 'You ruined everything'  
He rose his steel hooks, ready to slit her throat and Flaky closed her eyes.  
Soon she would feel the blood sputing out, she would never see her beloved friends again. She would never see Flippy again.  
Of course she would, since they were in Happy Tree Town, but still. She'd heard the general talking about the boundaries of Happy Tree Town, he would certainly drag her to that place and then she would die. And then it was permanent.

But the hit didn't come.  
She opened her eyes, someone held the generals paw.  
The general, still holding Flaky, turned around to see who interrupted him.

The person wore a baret, a military vest and dogtags. And he didn't look too happy.  
'Leave her alone!' Flippy growled infuriated.

cCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCc

Okay, end of chapter 6 and almost the end of this fanfic :D And we never saw that one coming huh? Never would have thought that Flaky would be pregnant! -sarcasm-

I hate this chapter the most xD

again, sorry for my terrible grammar and spelling... I don't do it on purpose though O.O I always hesitate it the construction is good and blah...

Reviewers will receive a cookie :D 


	7. Chapter 7

Well, here we are... The last chapter -sniffs-  
Oh well, I had fun writing this ^^ PLEASE STOP HATING ME WOLVINAAAAA!!! I mean, c'mon... Evil Flippy x Flippy just isn't possible.... Only in his fantasy perhaps... And it' would be pretty narcistic xD And you must stop hating me too, Zwarthand!! I'm sorry there wasn't any perviness (is that a word? xD) in this fanfic!  
T.T

... Loved by none, hated by all, that's my destiny xD

HTF (c) Mondo Media ^^ If you thought I own HTF then you're wrong ^^ Oh yeah, this fanfic will have a sort of open ending :) you can choose: your imagiation or mine (sequel) ^^

cCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCc

'Leave her alone!' Flippy growled infuriated.  
Surprised, the general let go of Flaky, who quickly stepped back.

For a few seconds the general and Flippy stared at each other, they didn't hear the screams around them.

'Well. You've finally come back?' the general said, grinning wickidly while Flippy remained silent.  
The general picked up a random gun from the ground and aimed for the air, which confused Flaky but didn't seem to surprise Flippy.

The general shot a bullet towards an innocent cloud and kept on grinning, soon his killingmachine would arise and kill as he would command.

But his killing machine didn't come up.

Flippy was still staring at him, still looking furious.  
'What?! Why didn'the come?!' The general snarled aloud. Flippy chuckled, 'He won't come. I think you've tortured him a bit too much. He doesn't want to come out for you'  
'Pfeh, how cute... You're protecting Him, aren't you?' the general said, clearly disgusted.

'I don't protect Him! I protect everyone around me! As long as I don't flip out they won't be harmed!' Flippy snarled angrily.  
'We need to settle this for once and for all.' The general said after a few moments of silence, still ignoring the chaos around him.

Flippy nodded and ran away, towards the forest, followed by the general.  
Flaky seemed to be the only one who'd witnessed it all and she wanted to give chase, but she was stopped by Giggles.  
'Flaky! What are you going to do?!' She asked worriedly.

Flaky looked around her, the fighting had stopped, the square was filled with dead and wounded soldiers.  
'F-Flippy and the general... T-they're going to fight in the w-w-woods...' Flakky stammered.  
Splendid landed next to Giggles, 'What is going on?!'

'A crazy tiger general and his troops invaded Happy Tree Town and they'd abdusted Flippy. We freed him so he was on the run again and they threatened Flaky so they could lure him out which appearantly worked.' Giggles said to him.  
'And where were you?' Cuddles asked Splendid irritated.

'I was helping everyone, but no one told me about this...' Splendid said, not quite happy.  
'Yeah yeah...' Cuddles muttered.

'Oh, stop it you two.' Giggles said irritated. Splendid grabbed her paw and patted her head, 'I'm sorry, miss. It won't happen again'  
Giggles giggled and blushed a little, which caused Cuddles to sigh irritated.

'Hello? Flippy fighting the general? Probably over Happe Tree boundaries?' Cuddles said, already marching toward the forest.

'We can't go all together.' Splendid said, 'A few of us will give chase while the rest of the town guards these soldiers.  
Any voluntiers to follow me?'

Cuddles raised his hand, just like Flaky, Giggles, Mime and Handy (who just raised one of his stumps and looked frustrated when he remembered he had no hands).

'I hope we'll be there before Flippy gets hurt...' Flaky said, while running towards the forest.  
'I'm sure he'll be okay. He's a war vet after all.' Cuddles said, he loved running so he was enjoying the little trip.

'Yes, and his opponent is a GENERAL!' Flaky cried worriedly.  
'Another reason not to worry. Generals don't fight, the only thing they can do is command soldiers with a lower rank.'

'I've seen that general fight his way towards the young lady with the quils though. He can fight pretty good'  
Splendid said as he flew over. Flaky gasped and started panicking, she ran a little bit faster.

'Good job, Splendid. If she gets a heart attack I'll sue you.' Cuddles angrily said to the flying squirrel.  
Mime gestured with his hands that they should calm down.  
'Mime's right, calm down. We don't have time for this.' Giggles said.

Suddlenly Splendid stopped and gestured that everyone else should stop too.  
'Now what?' Cuddles asked no one in particular.

'I hear talking.' Splendid said, as he landed between Mime and Giggles.  
'I don't hear a thing.' Handy said panting.

'You don't have ears, Handy'  
'Oh, yeah... Wait, yes I have!'

Mime gestured them to be quiet and looked at Splendid.  
'What did you hear Splendid?' Flaky asked nervously. She only heard a frighteninng silence, the birds weren't singing and it felt like there was no wind at all.

Splendid quietly moved forward while the others followed him.  
They saw an open space in the forest, and standing in the middle of it: Flippy and the general!

The open space seemed to be seperated in two halves by a thick black line, which probably symbolized the border of Happy Tree Forest.

Flaky looked at the general and Flippy and gasped, both were blooding heavily from various wounds.

Flippy's shirt was torn, just like his barett and the general's uniform. They stood right on the borderline.

xXx

The general laughed, 'Well, it seems that you don't need your split personality to fight'  
Flippy grasped his side, which was bleeding heavily, 'Tcheh... Like you care'  
The general jumped towards him but Flippy avoided the attack.  
'Of course I do. What made you think I didn't care?' The general said, grinning again and ducking a bit, ready to leap upon Flippy again.

'Well, the torturing gave me a few hints...' Flippy laughed grim, holding his bowieknife and ready to attack.  
The general laughed again and leaped forwards, trying to cut Flippy's throat with his steel hooks.  
Flippy dodged the hooks with his bowieknife and kicked the general in his abdomen, causing him to fly backwards.

The general was ready to attack once again, but froze when he heard someone screaming.  
Both he and Flippy looked who was screaming and were surprised when they saw a small group standing and the border of the open space.

'Guys?' Flippy said, not believing that they were standing there.  
'FLIPPY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!' Cuddles asked shouting because of the distance.  
Flaky (who had screamed) was crying and looking very worried.

But suddenly the general stabbed Flippy in the abdomen, laughing madly, 'Never let your guard down'  
He pushed Flippy over the border, still stabbing him furiously.  
Mime covered his mouth in horror while Giggles screamed and fainted, falling right in the paws of Splendid.  
Cuddles and Handy, both infuriated because of such a cowardly attack, rushed towards them.  
Flaky immediatly followed them while Splendid and Mime tried to wake Giggles up.

'I hope you'll enjoy Hell for me!' the general snarled at Flippy who groaned in pain, but suddenly stabbed the general's chest wwith his bowieknife.  
'H-heh... I hope you will enjoy it too... Bastard...'

They fell over the borderline, which caused everyone to gasp.  
'Flippy!' Cuddles shrieked, pulling out the general's hooks out of Flippy's abdomen and pulling him over the borderline.

Flaky pushed Cuddles aside and grabbed Flippy's vest, 'FLIPPY!! Can you hear me?! SAY SOMETHING!!' When Flippy didn't answer she started crying. He'd already passed the boundary of permanent death, they didn't know if he was going to come back if he died now.

But then Flippy moaned something before passing out again.  
'He's alive!' Handy yelled surprised but happy.  
Splendid flew towards them and slumped Flippy over his shoulder, 'I'll take him to the hospital.'

Giggles (who had just woken up) stumbeled towards them, 'W-what about the general?' She asked them.  
'Let him rot here.' Handy said angrily, 'I don't care about him.'

Everyone nodded and they turned around, ready to walk back to town.  
Flaky glanced over her shoulder, he looked really small lying there. But she didn't feel pity, he deserved this kind of death, right?

xXx

A few days later Flaky sat next to a hospitalbed. Flippy was recovering fast and was excited about the news that he would be a dad in a few months.

A lot had happened, first of all all of the tigersoldiers had left town.  
Everything they destroyed was rebuilt and Happy Tree Town was back to normal. Well, as normal as Happy Tree Town could ever be...

Flippy was going to live with Flaky and they couldn't wait for him to leave the hospital.

A lot of other things had happened though.  
When they had left the general for dead and reached town they were all surprised when Petunia ran up to them and kissed Handy.  
But they were'nt the only new couple, Splendid confessed to Giggles the same day and from that day on they also were a couple.

Flaky wondered if this whole story had changed everyone. It probably had.  
Flippy could controll his evil side now, Handy and Petunia were a couple now, just like Splendid and Giggles.  
But she hadn't changed, right? Or at least not too much... Or that was what she thought...

Flaky smiled, everything was going to be great from now on.

xXx

The soldiers were standing in a cirlcle around their fallen general, they didn't know what to do now... It had took them a few days to get to this spot, they didn't have a clue where to go next.  
Would they go home? Or were they going to find some sort of mission just to have some sort of goal in their lives?  
Suddenly their general groaned, his tail lay over the borderline, so a part of him was still in Happy Tree Forest.  
His wounds were already healing and he sat up. He would survive thanks to his tail.

His soldiers were stunned for a moment but began cheering when they saw he was okay.  
One of the soldiers stepped up to him, 'Sir, are you alright'  
The general smirked, 'Never been better.' Two of his soldiers rushed over to him to support him.  
'Sir, what are we going to do now?' the soldier asked again, looking nervously at the general's wounds.  
If they didn't took care of those they would become scars.

The general smiled and looked up to the sky.  
Whatever they were going to do, it didn't really matter. Flippy had proven once again that he was a worthy enemy.

And one day, he would stun them all.

The crappy end.

cCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCc

Sorry, really crappy ending O.O And sorry I didn't really write a supercool fightingscene between Flippy and the general O.O Not good at fightingscenes (at all...)

This is the end of this story ^^ And it's some sort of open ending!! xD So guys (and girls x3) can choose: your own imagination or mine x3...

I'm going to write an epilogue though ^^ :D And Wolvina, you're going to like it!! xD It will only contain Flippy and Evil Flippy xD (but not in the way that you would like to see it xD)

Reviewers will receive a cookie! :D COOKIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Epilogue

Okay, so this is the epilogue :D This one only features Flippy and Evil Flippy ^^

Uhm.... I'm hinting some things xD And you know? I've been thinking (I know, I was surprised as well... I CAN THINK?!) and I came to the following conclusion: Evil Flippy x Flippy is masturbation AND narcism!! O.O xD ... This tells a lot about you, Wolvina xD You're the one who likes this pairing xD (but we still love you, my sadistic,  
goreloving friend x3)

Evil Flippy and Flippy (c) Mondo Media :'D

cCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCc

When Flippy opened his eyes, he didn't know where he was at first.  
But then he recognized the dark chamber, and the silcence that seemed to be a part of it.  
But, he could only get in this room after he had flipped, right? But he didn't remember flipping, so.  
How did he get here?

'Hello?' Flippy said, not sure if someone could hear him. But then he heard something behind him, slowly he turned around to see who or what was accompagnying him. 'Why, hello Flippy...' a husky voice said, causing Flippy to gasp in horror.  
'YOU!' he said, backing as he saw his evil counterpart.

Evil chuckled, 'Don't worry, this time I'm not going to attack you.' he said, grinning.  
Flippy didn't let his guard down however, 'Then why am I here?'

Evil's grin faded, he looked dead-serious now.  
'I have a question for you'  
'Okay, spit it out.' Flippy said, bracing himself in case Evil attacked him.

'Why did you protect me after the torturing? Why? And if you wanted to protect me, then why not asking me to switch places when the general tortured me? ...' Evil asked, looking grim and even... Confused?

Flippy smiled wearily, 'I thought that was what you were going to ask me... Well, actually I thought you were going to attack me at first, but'  
'Just answer the question.' Evil spatted angrily and Flippy chuckled. Evil wasn't very patient, he could tell that.

'I didn't ask you to switch because I knew you would refuse it. Even when you were at the end of your limit. And to be honest, I thought they couldn't break you. I lost consciousness after that 'little' game of the general, and you.  
' Flippy smiled at Evil, 'I thought a monster like you could handle it.'

Evil grinned, 'I thought so too. And you're right. I would never have switched. Heh, you're smarter then I thought'  
Flippy smiled at the strange compliment, 'Tcheh, thanks.'

'But why didn't you let me out? You always resist when I want to come out, or at least after the fair, but this time you actually did it. How come? And more important: WHY?!' Evil asked, looking as aggressive as always.

Flippy stopped smiling and looked serious now, 'If you came out again, the general would control you. You would hurt my friends and Flaky. And I don't know how I did it. Maybe I've grown stronger from all of this'  
'No doubt about that.' Evil muttered irritated.

They stayed quiet for a while, everything seemed to be said.

'Evil. I don't get it.' Flippy suddenly said, startling Evil (as far as you can startle HIM.  
'What? How you make babies? You already know that, right?' Evil chuckled mockingly.

'I don't get it why you hurt my friends. When we were fighting the tigerarmy, okay. You helped me back then. Now you only hurt me and everyone around me! Or do you just like the sound of screaming and blood?' Flippy asked him,  
looking angry.

'You don't need friends. You have me, right?' Evil said, grinning evily, 'Friends only end up screwing with your feelings, and then you will loose control and end up depressed because of them. You don't need anyone, they cannot be trusted'  
'... So, actually you're the one protecting me, huh?' Flippy said, looking sceptic.  
Evil blushed a little at this remark, but Flippy didn't notice that because of the darkness in the room.

'No, I'm not! You created me. I exist only to protect this body we both share, if you like it or not. If you end up comitting suicide or something then you also hurt MY body!'

'... I would never comit suicide!' Flippy said, clearly shocked.  
'It was just an example.' Evil muttered huskily.

Again they stayed quiet, as they were listening to the silence.

'What do you see in that stupid porcupine anyway?' Evil asked, not looking at Flippy but at some point over his shoulder.  
'I don't know... I like almost everything about her... But she needs more confidence...' Flippy said, 'Why?'

'Pfeh... Nothing...' Evil quickly said, turning his head away from Flippy.

Flippy stared at Evil for a while. Was he... Jealous or something? Naa, a monster like him... Besides, why would he be jealous anyway?

'If you don't mind, I want to leave now. I don't belong here.' Flippy said, stressing 'I.  
Evil nodded absentmindedly, 'Just toch one of the walls, I'll let you go... For now...'

Flippy grinned, 'See you at our next mental fight'  
He touched one of the walls and vanished from the room.  
Evil looked at the spot where Flippy disappeared, he looked a little bit sad.

'... Even monsters can love... That's proven so many times in history...' Evil muttered to himself,  
'But it will remain a mysterie how I fell in love with that wuss...'

That fucking porcupine had stole Flippy from him, and she would dearly pay for it one day... He knew she was one of the reasons why Flippy had grown mentally stronger, and he didn't like it one bit.

And now Flippy would be a father in a few months... The child of a bear and a porcupine... What will it even look like?  
And they call him a monster...

'The person who created such kind of kid should be tortured to death...' Evil said aloud.  
(voice coming from nowhere) Shut up. I imagine whatever I want and you can't do a thing about that!  
Evil sighed angrily, 'If I ever find you I'll KILL YOU FOR TAKING FLIPPY AWAY FROM ME'  
(voice) Good luck with that, army boy. By the time you've finally found ME I'm already murderen over a milion times by the hands of my crazy friends!  
'Dang...'

Suddenly Evil grinned, maybe this would be a lot of fun... He could 'play' with the child... And with it's mother too of course, she needs some attention too.

At least, if Flippy would flip out again...

... Damn, he thought about Flippy again...

It was strange, he hated him, yet he loved him...

He hated his wussiness, his high-pitched voice, his giggle, his unexplainable love for unicorns, the way he walked, .  
He just hated EVERYTHING about Flippy!  
Evil was better then him! Without him, Flippy wouldn't even exist anymore!

.  
But, everything he hated about him also... Attracted Evil to him. Evil just didn't understand it.  
He sighed one last time,

'Why do I want to protect him? Why do I want to kill everyone who hurt or wants to hurt him? Why did I hope thathe would ask me to switch places with me, just so I could refuse him?'

...

'Why do I love him?'

cCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCc

W00T!!! YAOI RULES!!!!!!!!!!!!! -hyper-

It's one-sided though xD Poor Evil x3 Don't worry, there are thousands of girls who want to marry you! x3

Wolvina, I wrote this epilogue for you, so please stop hating me for liking Flippy x Flaky xD

Wolvina (who sits next to me): .  
me: ... Now you should write something down, I'll move over x3 wolvina: .... EVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!! x3x One day, Flippy will dump that stupid Flaky!! BECAUSE THE CHILD PROBABLY ISN'T HIS!!!!! .  
me: wtf?! O.O wolvina: T.T DON'T GIVE UP ON HIM!!!! T.T me: ... You... Do know they're only cartooncharacters, right?  
wolvina: T.T me: ... silver: -pushes Dorien out of the way- I zon't zink zo.  
me: LOL xD wolvina: STUPID SILVER!!! ."

[...]

and then there was arguing because Wolvina and Silver just love to do that xD (... I still don't know what they're arguing about O.O)

I hope you enjoyed reading this :) (even with my terrible grammar and spelling O.x)  
But I enjoyed writing this ^^ I really did! :D

This was my first (and probably last x3) fanfic ^^ Now I say Bye Bye ^^

-waves byebye- 


End file.
